


To Keep a Secret: Art Post

by patriciatepes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for purple_dolphin's story, To Keep a Secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep a Secret: Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purple_dolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_dolphin/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the screencaps or promo pictures used in this manip. Other images were found in a google image search. Crinkled paper brush by Liznrerources.deviantart.com. Blue frame by Juliazip.deviantart.com. Parchment texture script by naeddyr.deviantart.com. Non-standard patterns by iceytina.deviantart.com.
> 
> The wonderful story I did this art for can be found here: [To Keep a Secret](http://archiveofourown.org/works/493829/chapters/863537)

  


  



End file.
